starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Люк Скайуокер/Канон
|Вес= |Цвет волос=Блондин |Цвет глаз=Голубой |Цвет лица=Светлый |Имплантаты=Кибернетическая правая кистьЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |СкрытьП= |Эпоха= |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Флот Альянса ***Красная эскадрилья ***Разбойная эскадрилья *Деревня Светлого древаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |Учителя=*Оби-Ван Кеноби *Йода |Ученики= }} Люк Скайуокер ( ) — чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, рыцарь-джедай. Он был сыном падшего рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы, приходился внуком Шми Скайуокер Ларс, племянником Оуэну и Беру Ларс и братом-близнецом Леи Органы. Рождённые на астероиде Полис-Масса, близнецы практически сразу стали сиротами, так как их мать умерла при родах, а отец, павший на тёмную сторону Силы и принявший имя Лорда ситов Дарт Вейдер, так и не узнал о их рождении. Люка и Лею разделили и мальчика забрал мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, который отвёз его на планету Татуиин, где передал младенца на воспитание семье Ларсов, чтобы спрятать его от Галактической Империи. На Татуине Люк рос не зная о своём происхождении, но его жизнь полностью изменилась, когда его дядя приобрёл двух доидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO, перевозящих чертежи супероружия Империи — «Звезды Смерти». После того как его тётю и дядю убили солдаты Империи, разыскивавшие эти планы, Скайуокер, потерявший всё что у него было, отправился в опасное путешествии, чтобы доставить чертежи Альянсу повстанцев, в пути обучаясь путям Силы у Кеноби и встретившись с Ханом Соло и (не зная ещё об этом) своей сестрой, принцессой Леей Органой, членом Восстания. После того как Кеноби был убит Вейдером, Скайуокер принял участия в битве при Явине вместе с повстанцами и, направляемый духом Кеноби, смог уничтожить «Звезду Смерти». Став членом Альянса повстанцев, Люк участвовал во множестве сражений с силами Империи возглавляемых Вейдером, который охотился за Скайуокером на протяжении последующих трёх лет. После того как повстанцам пришлось покинуть свою базу во время битвы на планете Хот, Скайуокер отправился на покрытую болотами планету Дагоба, где, следуя указаниям своего погибшего наставника Кеноби, он приступил к джедайским тренировкам под руководством мастера-джедая Йоды. Однако позже Скайуокер угодил в расставленную Вейдером ловушку в Облачном городе на Беспине, где состоялась дуэль на световых мечах между ним и Лордом ситов, в ходе которой Вейдер раскрыл Люку, что является его отцом. Спустя год Скайуокер сражался в битве при Эндоре, во время которой добровольно сдался Вейдеру, когда понял, что пришло время в открытую сразиться со своим отцом и Галактическим Императором Шивом Палпатином. Несмотря на попытки Сидиуса склонить Скайуокера на тёмную сторону Силы, Люк не поддался и объявил себя джедаем. Во время противостояния двум ситам, Скайуокеру удалось пробудить добро в Вейдере, который, приняв искупление и вновь став Энакиным Скайуокером, уничтожил Сидиуса ценой собственной жизни. Благодаря Скайуокеру битва закончилась победой Восстания, и вернувшись на Эндор Люк присоединился к общему празднованию этого события. Биография До рождения Появления * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Lost Stars'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down 1: Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars'': Episode VIII }} Неканоничные появления *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' **''Exit from Endor'' **''Mission to Mos Eisley'' **''Flight of the Falcon'' **''Gambit on Geonosis'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * * * * ; image #7 * * * * * * * * * * ; image #7 * * }} Примечания и сноски }}